“Dry eye syndrome” can be caused by, among other things, obstructions in the meibomian gland, preventing lipid secretions from reaching the surface of the eye. These lipid secretions, in a healthy eye, form the outer layer of the tear film, and thereby assist in reducing tear evaporation during waking hours.
Currently, dry eye syndrome is treated, depending upon the severity, with over-the-counter preserved tears, topical and systemic medications, and even surgery. The patient's environment, dietary habits, and medications are considered and can be addressed if thought to be a factor in producing patient's dry eye syndrome.
However, at present there is no effective way of removing obstructions within the meibomian gland, and therefore it would be desirable to provide a system, device, and method for doing so.